Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and is ignited. Products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft. Left-over products of the combustion are exhausted out of the turbine and may provide thrust in some applications.
To withstand heat from the combustion products received from the combustor, the turbine may include turbine wheels having blades that comprise composite materials adapted to interact with the hot combustion products. In some turbine wheels, the blades may be coupled to a disk that supports the blades in a gas path of the engine. Coupling the composite blades with disks, for example, metallic disks, can present design challenges.